


the chansey to ask you

by asiannoodles



Series: pokémonsta x [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Romance, lots of pokemon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok would rather take a Thunder Punch to the face than work up the courage to ask Kihyun on a date.





	the chansey to ask you

“I can’t.” Hoseok’s fist tightened around the bouquet of bright flowers he held in his hand. He stood among the bushes in front of the Pokémon Center, listening anxiously as the doors whirred open and close for all the patrons passing through the doors. Some trainers ran in with their fainted Pokémon, others walking in to just recharge after battles. “It’s really busy,” he muttered. “Maybe I should come back another time.”

Hoseok turned to flee when his Machoke burst out from his Pokéball and blocked his way. “Machoke!” he exclaimed. But Machoke shook his head firmly, placing both of his large bouldering arms onto his hips. “Really, I can’t!”

His Chimchar was quick to grab at the hem of his pants and yank him towards the Pokémon Center. Nervously swiping his blond bangs out of his eyes, Hoseok tried to resist but that proved to be difficult when Machoke was pushing him forward from behind.

“Guys, stop!” Hoseok exclaimed.

He was about to say more when he felt the bag he wore across his shoulder rustle as most of his Pokémon burst from their capsules and appeared around him. They all seemed to be frowning at him and Hoseok frowned right back.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he grumbled. “You guys know how busy the Pokémon Center gets…”

His Ampharos stared at him sternly, as did Eevee, and Hoseok just wanted to tell them all to get back in their capsules and leave him alone because he was made up his mind right then that he was going to leave. He would try this again another day, he really would—he just couldn’t do it right now.

With a sigh, he deflated as Flygon nudged him comfortingly with its nose. Hoseok sat down on the ground, defeated, as he let the bouquet droop. “I don’t know, guys, I just… I don’t think I’ll be worth the time he has to take off in order to let me ask him. Maybe I should just wait until he gets off work?” he asked hopefully. But his Pokémon all shook their heads at him. He could see Chimchar huffing, the tiny flame on his tail flaring up in frustration and disappointment.

Hoseok had talked to them about it before. He had told all of them weeks ago that he would ask the cute pink-haired Pokémon nurse named Kihyun to dinner or a date. Kihyun had been working at the Pokémon Center for as long as Hoseok could remember. Even before he started his career as a coordinator, Kihyun was working in the center, healing Pokémon and making medicine. The amount of times Hoseok had seen Kihyun walking into the center with his arms filled with Oran berries and Sitrus berries were uncountable and there were times he wished he was brave enough to go over and offer to help him carry them inside.

They had been friends for a long time now and had met at one of Hoseok’s first competitions. He was a rookie then, only owning a few mediocre seals to put onto his Ball Capsules. Hoseok fondly recalled barely scoring any points for his entrance and how terrible he performed in the battle portion. His Chimchar had suffered all sorts of injuries—Hoseok preferred to block that competition from his mind. But at the same time, he would always remember it because that was the competition where he had formally met Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun was an on site medic for that particular competition, waiting in the back rooms to heal and care for the fainted Pokémon of those who lost (such as Hoseok, that fateful day.) He could remember Kihyun so clearly when he brought his Chimchar to the back room to get some potions. Chimchar had fought hard but Hoseok had forfeited for the sake of Chimchar’s after he was declared unable to battle from poison. Hoseok was more than disappointed in himself, but somehow, he found consolation in the rookie nurse with pretty pink hair that crushed up Pecha berries and spoon fed them to Chimchar.

Kihyun was kind and patient, telling Hoseok that there was bound to be losses right now but his future was bright with victories because he could see how well he connected with his Pokémon. They spoke for so long that in the end, Chimchar was completely healed and Kihyun was happily feeding him poffins as he conversed with Hoseok. He and Kihyun were very friendly after that, always talking and making jokes whenever Hoseok went into the Pokémon Center for care or when Kihyun came to see the competitions. And perhaps, Hoseok had developed a crush on Kihyun after seeing how much his own Pokémon loved him.

But despite Hoseok knowing how much he liked him, and all of his Pokémon knowing how much he liked him, he would still rather take a Thunder Punch to the face than work out the courage to ask Kihyun on a date. He wasn’t quite sure what about asking the nurse was so intimidating but every time he stood in front of the Pokémon Center and saw Kihyun smiling and holding Pokémon through the glass, he felt his palms go sweaty and his throat go dry and he couldn’t take another step. He had been trying to go in there and ask Kihyun out for at least two weeks now and his Pokémon were beginning to get restless. Ampharos kept zapping him in the butt in attempt to get him to move and even Machoke was ready to pick him up and carry him in, but Hoseok would just keep shaking his head and delaying it even more.

“I can’t,” he hissed. “I _can’t._ There’s no way.” He took three big steps back into the bushes and crouched down onto the grass. He looked imploringly at his Eevee who looked disappointed in him. “I really can’t! There’s no way Kihyun would say yes to me! And even if he would, I still can’t! I just—!”

He stopped when Machoke crossed his arms and shook his head at him. With a defeated sigh, Hoseok looked to his Chimchar and pouted.

“I don’t know how to do this.”

Making some encouraging noises, Chimchar raised his arms and jumped up and down. Hoseok squinted at him.

“Hm…? What would Kihyun say?” Hoseok looked up in thought. “Well… Kihyun would tell me that no matter what, I can do it. As long as I believe in myself and love my Pokémon… I can do it.” He blinked to himself. “I can do it… I _can_ do it!” Popping up from the bushes with some stray leaves in his hair, Hoseok nodded and held the bouquet tighter than ever. “Kihyun is right! I can _do_ it! I can ask him out!”

All of his Pokémon cheered him on as he took large, confident strides to the Pokémon Center. He looked back at them with a nod and inhaled sharply as he marched straight in.

It wasn’t even two minutes later before he was running back out and to his team, shaking his head frantically. “I can’t do it,” he hissed. “I was wrong. Not like this! It’s… embarrassing or something, I don’t know!”

He bit his lip nervously as his Pokémon rustled in annoyance. He looked to the bouquet in his hands and then back at them, then back to the bouquet, then back at them. A smile lifted his face after a moment.

“Hold on. I have an idea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What’s your favorite color?”

“Pink!”

Kihyun smiled at the small girl in front of him. “Really? Like my hair!” He grinned as she nodded shyly and played with her pigtails. She was probably around eight years old.

She smiled at him. “I really like your hair.”

“Thank you very much,” he replied. Then, setting her Pokémon onto the ground, he said, “Anyways, your Skitty should be all better now. Just make sure she stays away from the tall grass, okay?”

The girl gasped happily as her Skitty jumped right into her arms. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed.

Handing her Pokéball back to her, Kihyun gave her an Oran berry as a small gift also. “Skitty is just a house Pokémon so don’t let her get too far from your house, okay?”

“Okay!”

“You know, my mom has a house Skitty too,” Kihyun whispered with a raise of his eyebrows. “So I know Skittys really well.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

Kihyun was about to open his mouth to say more, to give her some more basic instructions on how to care for her Skitty that her parents probably already knew, but before he could even get a word out, the door to the Pokémon Center opened and someone came running in at top speed.

“Kihyun! Kihyun, help!”

Kihyun stood up in a momentary shock as he focused on who was running towards him. “Hoseok—?”

It was Hoseok, running at him with his Chimchar in his arms, limp and weak. His entourage of Pokémon followed him behind closely, also scrambling towards him in panic.

“Holy Giratina, what happened?” Kihyun exclaimed as Hoseok came up to him.

Hoseok licked his lips and cradled Chimchar closely to him. “I-I don’t know! We were training and all but then he fainted!” He glanced down at his Pokémon in worry. “Is it a heat stroke or something…?”

Kihyun made a face as he took Chimchar into his arms. “Um, I highly doubt a fire Pokémon is going to suffer from a heat stroke but come into the back and we can check him out.”

And maybe if Kihyun was paying attention, he would be able to see Chimchar opening his eyes to shoot a judgmental look back at Hoseok, because really, out of all the things Hoseok could have said— _heat stroke?_

Hoseok sent him back an urgent shrug with a look telling Chimchar to keep his fainting act up. He could feel Eevee frowning and rolling her eyes on his shoulder and maybe his new idea of having Chimchar pretend to faint wasn’t the best alternative to surprising Kihyun with a bouquet of flowers, but it would have to do. His bouquet had been abandoned in the bushes in front of the Pokémon Center and while it was a little regrettable, he preferred it if all the attention wasn’t on him when he went to speak to Kihyun.

His entire team had disapproved of the idea immediately but Chimchar had reluctantly agreed to it once Hoseok had convinced them enough.

Although, none of them were quite sure how Hoseok was going to ask Kihyun out in this situation now.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, let’s see…” Kihyun murmured as he set Chimchar down onto a bed in the back.

Kihyun’s Pokémon were sauntering around, going to aid some other weak Pokémon. Hoseok always thought Kihyun’s personal team of medic Pokémon were cute—they all seemed to be pink in some way. Although, Kihyun did own a large Garchomp that didn’t quite fit in, but Hoseok knew Garchomp loved Kihyun more than anyone.

Chimchar let out a dramatic whimper and Kihyun let out a light laugh behind his palm. It seemed that Kihyun could see right through the facade but he proceeded to play along. “You look a little sickly, Chimchar. Has Hoseok been battling with you too much?”

Chimchar nodded, his squeaks and noises nearly theatrical as he lay sprawled on the small bed. With a giggle, Kihyun tucked Chimchar under a blanket and massaged the spot right behind his ears. Chimchar visibly relaxed, grinning and sighing as Kihyun continued to massage him with gentle fingers.

“Poor baby,” he cooed. “Hoseok just hasn’t been very nice to you lately, has he? You win him all those ribbons and he can’t even take care of you right.”

Hoseok pouted. “Hey, now wait a second—”

He was interrupted by Chimchar’s sounds of agreement. Chimchar wiggled in the sheet, relaxing into Kihyun’s hands some more as he opened his eyes to stick up his nose at Hoseok.

“Hey, Chimchar—!”

Kihyun laughed at loud as he stood up to face Hoseok. “Don’t worry, we’re just teasing.”

“Well, I _know_ that,” Hoseok frowned. He ignored the rest of his Pokémon laughing behind him as he crossed his arms.

“But in other news,” Kihyun continued, rocking on the balls of his feet, “Chimchar is fine. It just looks like he wanted some…” he tilted his head to look at Hoseok, “attention?”

“Oh—” Hoseok blinked. “Yeah, I guess he did. Guess Chimchar really wanted to see you, or something.”

“That’s cute. But I wonder why,” Kihyun sang. He smiled up at Hoseok from underneath his pink bangs as he took a few steps to a medicine rack. “Chimchar could have just come in to say hello. You know I always have time for you guys.”

Chimchar shot Hoseok a look that was much too akin to an I-told-you-so than Hoseok appreciated. But he ignored Chimchar in favor of scratching the back of his head and saying, “Yeah… Chimchar is just… just dramatic, I guess.”

Kihyun snickered and turned around, leaning on the rack, his eyes twinkling as he said, “Hm. Like trainer like Pokémon, huh?”

Hoseok’s words got stuck in his throat as Kihyun laughed and his Chansey waddled in. He wanted to say something more but Chansey had already taken Kihyun’s attention.

“Hey,” Kihyun said to his giant pink Pokémon. “Is something up?”

Chansey made a fluttering sound that was similar to a giggle and if Hoseok wasn’t already about to choke, he definitely would have then because Chansey was holding a bouquet of _flowers_ in her hands. Namely, _Hoseok’s_ bouquet of flowers that he had thrown to the bushes earlier. And it wouldn’t have been so incriminating if he hadn’t put a tag with Kihyun’s name on it on the flowers.

“Oh…?” Kihyun murmured as Chansey handed him the flowers. “What’s this…? Flowers?”

Hoseok watched as Kihyun’s face flushed the shade of his hair when he noticed his name on the bouquet. Flygon was making a fuss behind him, trying to get Kihyun’s attention because they knew that was Hoseok’s bouquet.

“Chansey, where did you get these?” Kihyun asked. Hoseok couldn’t seem to utter a peep. Chansey trilled again and Kihyun blinked. “In the bushes? What do you mean you found them in the bushes? Who left them there?”

It was only when Ampharos really did zap him with a short burst of electricity that Hoseok tripped forward, stammering an unintelligible string of noises as he did so. Kihyun glanced at him in surprise and Chansey bounced with a giggle, as if she knew exactly where this was headed.

Actually, it seemed like all of their Pokémon knew exactly where this was headed.

“Did you say something?” Kihyun asked.

Hoseok straightened up and cleared his throat loudly. Wringing his hands together, he nervously stuttered out, “U-Um, those are… mine.”

“They’re yours?”

“Yeah, like… um, they belong to me but I meant to give them to you.” He coughed. “Earlier.”

He couldn’t see Kihyun’s face behind the large flowers but he could see him chuckling. “Before Chimchar fainted?”

“Before Chimchar fainted.”

“Did you want to say anything to me?” Kihyun asked with a small twitch of his lips. “You know, before Chimchar fainted?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to see if you were free tonight because I got these two tickets to go see one of the League battles and,” Hoseok cleared his throat again, “stuff. And I don’t have anyone to go with so I just wanted to see if you wanted to go.”

And he could most definitely feel Eevee rolling her eyes in disapproval on his shoulder because that hadn’t been the plan at all. The plan was to ask Kihyun to dinner, not a stadium battle. But nothing had really been going according to plan, if Chansey accidentally stumbling upon his abandoned flowers was any attest to that. It was a step up from earlier, Hoseok’s Pokémon were sure, but they weren’t quite sure how romantic it was anymore considering the setting. At least Hoseok was taking responsibility for his flowers, at last.

“Oh.” Kihyun smiled and replied, “Yeah, sure. I would love to go. Um, like a date… or…?”

Hoseok choked on his words again and Machoke resisted the urge to smack him upside his head. “A date,” his voice came out very small. “I mean, if you want it to be.”

“I mean, you’re the one who got me flowers.”

“Yeah, uh… but only if you’re comfortable with it being a date.”

“Are… you comfortable with it being a date?”

Chimchar let out a high pitched noise of frustration as he hopped out of the bed (very, clearly healthy) and pulled the bouquet of flowers out of Kihyun’s hands and thrust it into Hoseok’s with an annoyed grumble. He shoved Hoseok forward with a push at his legs and huffed—this was how it should have happened to begin with.

Hoseok swallowed. “I’m… I’m really comfortable with it being a date.” He pushed the bouquet towards Kihyun in an awkward motion. “If you are.”

Kihyun grinned and took the flowers from him with a large smile. “I am.”

“Cool,” Hoseok said as he broke into the biggest, most relieved smile he had felt all day. “Then it’s a date.”

Chansey danced in her spot excitedly and Chimchar and the others let out a noise of relief. Even from the other end of the room, Garchomp looked relieved that Hoseok finally got the words out. Kihyun laughed into the flowers and then looked up at Hoseok with a twinkle in his eyes.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on neverland but i wanted to write smth short n lame lol  
> hoseok is a big idiot pls sir why cant u just ask kihyun he's harmless  
> whatre ur guys' fav pokemon, i love garchomp and shinx so much asdfad also gengar  
> what can i say i just love pokemon
> 
> anyways!!! i hope u enjoyed!! <333 i know i did bc i love pokemon and kiho and u know what, im probably making this pokemon universe a series that i'll update from time to time!!! * v *  
> as always find me on twt @ kkulseoki 
> 
> see you next time <3333


End file.
